Tenzen Yakushiji
Summary Tenzen Yakushiji (薬師寺 天膳, Yakushiji Tenzen) is a member of the Iga Tsubagakure clan and one of the ten ninja picked by Ogen to participate in the war against the Kouga. He is second-in-command after Ogen and is able to wrestle control of the Iga away from Oboro following Ogen's death to become Iga's de facto leader. He is the main antagonist of the series. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Tenzen Yakushiji Origin: Basilisk Gender: Male Age: 200+ Classification: Ninja, Second-in command of the Iga clan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Type 1 & 3. Tenzen said that burning his body to ashes or removing his head are the only ways of possibly killing him for sure), Regeneration (Low-Mid, can be Mid if he can find a way to put his head back onto his body), Self-Resurrection Attack Potency: Wall level Speed: Superhuman Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee with his katana, a few meters with needles Standard Equipment: A katana, some needles Intelligence: High (Very skilled in the field of deception) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Regenerative Symbiote:' The aforementioned symbiote that is the source of Tenzen's recuperative power is also partially sentient. This means that it will not initiate the self-healing process while suspicious characters are nearby to ensure that they will not hinder Tenzen's recovery in any way (as seen with the delayed recuperation during the time when Tenzen's body was carried around by Saemon while searching for some suitable clay to copy Tenzen's appearance) and will only begin to heal Tenzen's wounds once ensured that he is alone. Furthermore, the ever-present eyes on Tenzen's ears can actually see, allowing the symbiote to perceive Tenzen's surroundings while Tenzen himself is in no condition to do so. **'Immortality:' Tenzen was born sharing his body with a demonic symbiote that usually conceals its presence so that only its closed eyes are visible as a wart/growth on each of Tenzen's ears. The creature reveals itself whenever Tenzen has been wounded or killed, moving through his body to regenerate Tenzen by 'eating' his wounds and restoring whatever ravages of time or battle Tenzen might experience. Thanks to his powers, by the time of Basilisk's beginning Tenzen was already over 200 years old though he looks no older than 30; granting him a lifetime of martial and tactical abilities that surpass any of his clansmen. Even when decapitated, Tenzen can still regenerate if his head is placed back onto his body with his twin sealing the cut. Reviving from death however seems to be even more painful for Tenzen than dying itself and has greatly contributed to the deterioration of his sanity. *'Kenjutsu:' Tenzen's offensive abilities lie in his great swordsmanship. He wields his katana ruthlessly and is good enough with it to even deflect shurikens being thrown at him. *'Senbonjutsu:' Tenzen is also proficient at throwing small-sized needles. He easily throws many small neddles with perfect aim repeatly and he is able to write a kanji word with needles. His needles are poisonous and causes pain to enemy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Anime Characters Category:Basilisk Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Immortals Category:Ninjas Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Needle Users Category:Gonzo Category:Seven Arcs Category:Humans Category:Leaders